


Need to Say

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Even when I’m drugged to the eyeballs, I can’t say it!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need to Say

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #210 "struggle"

“Rodney!” said John, with the kind of open, easy smile that only came from large amounts of alcohol or high doses of opiates.

Unfortunately, Rodney knew it was the latter— the whole team had been injured on the mission, but of course John was the worst off, with two cracked ribs and a sprained wrist, to the others’ scrapes and bruises.

“You’re okay,” said John, then frowned. “You are okay, right? You’d tell me if you weren’t okay, wouldn’t you?”

Rodney set his hand on John’s arm, just above the brace on his sprained wrist. “I’m fine,” he promised. “Carson, what did you give him?”

“Something for the pain, and exactly the correct dose,” the doctor replied, patiently, as though this wasn’t the dozenth time they’d had this conversation. “As I promised John I would. Although,” he added, “the colonel’s level of exhaustion may have caused the painkillers to be a wee bit more effective.”

“Right,” grumbled Rodney, but he had been awake just as long and didn’t have the energy to argue. He shifted his grip to John’s elbow and tugged. “Come on, Colonel Loopy.”

“Come on where?” asked John, with a questioning look at Carson.

“Aye, go on,” Carson told him. “You’ll keep an eye on him, Rodney, I’m sure.”

“Of course I will,” Rodney huffed.

John was fine to walk on his own, but Rodney kept a firm grip on his arm until they reached John’s quarters. Rodney helped him ease out of his infirmary scrubs and into his softest pair of sweats, then crawled into bed beside him when John held up the covers, thinking off the lights as he went.

“Hey,” John said, into the darkness, long moments later. “I… You know that… Rodney, you’re— Dammit.”

“It’s okay—” Rodney began, but John sat up, suddenly, scrubbing his good hand through his hair. 

“It’s _not_ okay,” he said. “I just… I _want_ to tell you, you know that, right? But even when I’m drugged to the eyeballs, I can’t say it!”

Rodney sat up, thinking the lights back to half-power. “You’re an idiot, you know that?” he said. “And I’m a _genius_. I don’t need you to say it.”

“But I want to,” John insisted. 

“I know,” said Rodney, then smirked. “Besides, it’s kind of cute when you try.”

“Cute?” repeated John, indignant. “ _Cute_?”

“Yeah,” Rodney agreed, and kept laughing until John kissed him breathless.

THE END


End file.
